


Długo i szczęśliwie

by juana_a



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-Canon, Unhappy Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niektóre historie nie mają szczęśliwych zakończeń</p>
            </blockquote>





	Długo i szczęśliwie

**Author's Note:**

> tekst powstał na zwl 2 na [multifandom_pl](http://www.livejournal.com/users/multifandom_pl/)
> 
> spoilery do 7x05

_rok 1759, Lipsk_

— Nie rozumiem, jak mógł mi to zrobić!

Teresa siedziała na łóżku w sypialni i płakała. Na podłodze leżała przepiękna suknia ślubna, uszyta z najlepszego materiału, ozdobiona drogimi koronkami i brylantami. Miała ją ubrać w dniu, który miał być najszczęśliwszym dniem jej życia, który miała zapamiętać na zawsze. Teraz jej wymarzona suknia była tylko nic niewartym zlepkiem koronek, a jej szczęście legło w gruzach przez jedno okrutne zdanie.

— Jest mężczyzną, to wystarczy. Mężczyźni nie liczą się z kobietami, kochanie. — Siedząca obok niej kobieta podała jej batystową chusteczkę.

— Ale ja go tak kocham! Czy to dla niego nic nie znaczy?

— Obawiam się, że nie. Gdyby znaczyło, nie zerwałby zaręczyn, a ty szykowałabyś się do ślubu.

— Och, jak ja bym chciała, żeby był tak nieszczęśliwy jak ja, żeby wiedział, jak to jest stracić wszystko, absolutnie wszystko, co posiada.

Siedząca obok niej kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko i poprawiła fryzurę. Z salonu dobiegały przytłumione dźwięki _Arii na strunie G_ Jana Sebastiana Bacha, a zegar wskazywał godzinę 20:15, kiedy objęła Teresę i szepnęła jej do ucha _zrobione_.

Następnego dnia gazety podały wiadomość o niespodziewanym bankructwie jednego z najbardziej wpływowych niemieckich baronów.

 

*

 _rok 2002, Sunnydale_

 

Centrum handlowe w Sunnydale było zatłoczone. Jak zwykle w soboty późnym wieczorem, kiedy Anya mogła wreszcie zamknąć sklep i iść na zakupy, rozejrzeć się za sukienką, materiałem, butami, welonem, kwiatami i całą masą innych rzeczy, które będą potrzebne na ślub i wesele. Czasami, kiedy trzymała dłoń Xandera w swojej, wszystko wydawało się nieważne, cały świat nie miał znaczenia i nawet sukienka nie była potrzebna, ale teraz bolała ją głowa, bo tyle jeszcze rzeczy do kupienia, tyle do zaplanowania i tak mało czasu.

— … i chciałabym mieć dużo kwiatów. Jakie chcesz mieć kwiaty? Kiedy ja będę wychodzić za mąż, będę chciała margerytki, róże są przereklamowane. I jeszcze konwalie, lubię konwalie. Chciałabym…

Dawn była podekscytowana chyba nawet bardziej od niej. Zwykle Anyi podobało się, że Dawn podziela jej entuzjazm, ale dzisiaj miała ochotę wrócić do mieszkania i chociaż na chwilę zapomnieć o tym całym bałaganie.

— … i mam nadzieję, że będą tam jacyś przystojni chłopcy, żebym…

— Dawn, mogłabyś chociaż przez chwilę nie mówić? — poprosiła i palcami lekko pomasowała skroń. Dawn umilkła, a Willow posłała Anyi współczujące spojrzenie.

— Ciężki dzień w pracy? — zapytała, biorąc od niej torbę z zakupami.

— Ciężki tydzień w pracy. Zresztą, sama wiesz, bywasz tam prawie równie często jak ja — odpowiedziala poirytowana nie bardzo wiadomo czym i była naprawdę wdzięczna, kiedy Buffy stwierdziła, że może powinny iść do domu i wrócić tu w poniedziałek.

Poszły tylko do salonu ślubnego, żeby Anya przymierzyła suknię ślubną. W przebieralni było cicho, a biały materiał sukienki tak pięknie komponował się z jej jasną skórą i blond włosami, że na chwilę zapomniała o zmęczeniu i hałasie. Krawcowa dopięła ostatni guzik i wygładziła fałdki, Anya wypuściła oddech i odwróciła się do lustra.

Kiedy wyszła z przymierzalni, Buffy i Willow przerwały rozmowę. Oczy Dawn rozszerzyły się z zachwytu. Anya nie musiała umieć czytać w myślach, żeby wiedzieć, że przez chwilę Dawn widziała siebie.

— Wyglądasz prześlicznie — westchnęła Willow.

Krawcowa zapytała jeszcze o jakieś szczegóły i poprawki, kazała przyjść za tydzień. Anya jeszcze raz spojrzała w lustro i pomyślała, że nic nie może zepsuć jej ślubu. Kiedy wychodziły, z głośników popłynęła _Aria na strunie G_ Jana Sebastiana Bacha, a zegar wskazywał godzinę 20:15.

 

*

 _rok 1905, Sankt Petersburg_

W zasadzie to było łatwiejsze niż trzęsienie ziemi, które w zeszłym miesiącu wywołała w Chinach. Tamtą dziewczynę musiała do tego długo namawiać i tłumaczyć jej, że nie, mężczyzna nie ma prawa do wszystkiego, a skoro ona była jego żoną, to zasługiwała chociaż na odrobinę wierności. Zwyczaje panujące w Chinach zawsze szczególnie ją drażniły. Powinna była już dawno zesłać na ten kraj jakąś okrutną plagę, w wyniku której nie zostałby w nim ani jeden mężczyzna. W Rosji wszystko było dużo łatwiejsze. Zwłaszcza w tej Rosji, tego dnia. Wystarczyła jedna kobieta, Francuzka, która kilka lat temu poślubiła rosyjskiego dygnitarza. Mąż zdradził ją z jakąś Rosjanką, damą dworu czy jakąś księżniczką. Jedno krótkie życzenie, jedno _a niech tę całą Rosję szlag jasny trafi razem z nim_ , a w całym kraju wybuchła rewolucja.

Gdzieś za oknem rozległ się dźwięk wybuchu, zatrzęsły się szyby i Halfrek roześmiała się lekko. Anyanka wiedziała, że inne demony zemsty czują przed nią respekt, ale to nie miało dla niej większego znaczenia. Ona tylko spełniała życzenia, a wszystko co robiła tkwiło w tych biednych, zdradzonych kobietach.

— Tak, jestem pewna, że to jest dokładnie to, o czym myślała — powiedziała Halfrek, rzucając jej pełne podziwu spojrzenie.

— Nie wiem, co miała na myśli, ale to było w jej sercu — odpowiedziała Anyanka, popijając szampana. Zastanawiała się, czy zdąży jeszcze dzisiaj spełnić jakieś chociaż jedno życzenie zemsty.

Plamy krwi na jej białych rękawiczkach doskonale pasowały do sukni i koloru jej włosów. Zegar wskazywał godzinę 18:23, kiedy muzyka w salonie umilkła. Anyanka lekko uniosła brwi, kiedy do jadalni wbiegł mężczyzna, którego ubranie płonęło. Nigdy wcześniej nie pomyślała, że rewolucja tak doskonale pasuje do _Kwartetu smyczkowego F-dur_ Józefa Haydna.

 

*

 _rok 2002, Sunnydale_

— Oni się pozabijają — stwierdził cicho Xander, patrząc na zebrane w sali towarzystwo. Jego rodzina nieufnie przyglądała się siedzącym w pobliżu demonom, jego ojciec z minuty na minutę stawał się coraz bardziej czerwony na twarzy, a siedzący w pobliżu niego demon miał coraz bardziej znudzoną minę.

— Nie bądź takim pesymistą — ofuknęła go bez przekonania Anya. — Jak się lepiej poznają, to na pewno jakoś się dogadają.

— Tak, a później zostaną przyjaciółmi do grobowej deski. Anya, to nie wypali.

— Musi wypalić. To mój ślub.

Xander nic nie powiedział. Poszedł uspokoić ojca i zapobiec rękoczynom. Anya jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła, jak jeden z demonów patrzy z wyższością na któregoś z wujków Xandera, po czym szybko podeszła do stolika z ponczem, przy którym stały Buffy, Willow, Tara i Dawn.

— Wszystko się uda, prawda? To mój ślub. Musi się udać. Przecież wszystko zaplanowałam.

Buffy i Willow wymieniły znaczące spojrzenia. Tara westchnęła.

— Na pewno się uda — zapewniła Anyę, ale nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonująco. W tej samej chwili na drugim końcu sali rozległ się głośny trzask.

— Jeśli tylko do jutra zostaną jakieś stoliki — mruknęła pod nosem Buffy.

Anya zamknęła oczy i odetchnęła.

— To będzie najpiękniejszy dzień w moim życiu i żadne połamane stoliki, ani zgraja krewnych i demonów tego nie zepsuje.

Zanim ruszyła w tamtą stronę, policzyła do dziesięciu. Zegar wskazywał godzinę 18:23, a wynajęty w ostatniej chwili kwartet smyczkowy zaczynał właśnie drugą część _Kwartetu smyczkowego F-dur_ Józefa Haydna.

 

*

 _rok 1995, Nowy Jork_

— No więc, jak to było z tą Andreą? Ładna chociaż była?

— Ładna? Miała krzywe zęby i chodziła jak kaczka! — Kate wypiła kolejne kilka łyków whisky i pociągnęła nosem, usiłując nie rozpłakać się na nowo. Nie udało się. Anyanka podała jej kolejną paczkę chusteczek. — Nie rozumiem, co on w niej widział! Po prostu… nie rozumiem… Dałam mu przecież… wszystko… Czas… miłość… siebie… seks… Czego jeszcze chciał?

— Nikt nie zrozumie mężczyzn, kochanie.

— Niewrażliwe potwory!

— Dokładnie! Zupełnie się z nami nie liczą.

Kate dopiła whisky i sięgnęła po torebkę. Wstała i skierowała się w stronę drzwi.

— Muszę się przejść — rzuciła tylko, a Anyanka nie czekając na zaproszenie, poszła za nią.

Padał deszcz, a światła Nowego Jorku wyglądały jeszcze piękniej niż zwykle i jeszcze bardziej przygnębiająco. Kate szła szybko, jakby chciała wychodzić całą złość, ale Anyanka wiedziała, że ta złość jest zbyt duża. Nie codziennie zostaje się zdradzonym dzień przed ślubem.

— To nie moja wina, prawda? To mogła być moja wina?

— Oczywiście, że nie, kochanie. Jesteś wspaniałą kobietą — zapewniła ją i uścisnęła lekko. Kate pociągnęła nosem, ale uśmiechnęła się lekko.

Poszły dalej. Wysokie obcasy ich butów stukały o płyty chodnika. Zegar na jakimś budynku wybił 20:30, a z otwartego okna któregoś z mijanych mieszkań dało się słyszeć nieporadnie granego na pianinie _Marsza Weselnego_ Wagnera. Usta Kate zadrgały.

— Och, nie płacz już, nie warto. Pomyśl lepiej o czymś, co mogłoby mu się przytrafić. To zawsze poprawia humor.

Oczy Kate błysnęły.

 

*

 _rok 2002, Sunnydale_

 

Nic nie mogło zepsuć tego ślubu. Setki godzin spędzone na planowaniu każdego szczegółu, dziesiątki razy zmieniane ustawienia stolików i gości, tysiące zapewnień samej siebie, że wszystko będzie dobrze i całe to drobiazgowe przestrzeganie zwyczajów. To wszystko przecież nie mogło pójść na darmo, prawda?

Anya zawsze wiedziała, że z Xandrem nie będzie łatwo, że czekają ich kłótnie i problemy, ale nawet po tysiącu lat dokonywania zemsty za te wszystkie zdradzane kobiety, mimo tych wszystkich negatywnych doświadczeń wierzyła, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a ten ślub będzie najszczęśliwszym dniem w jej życiu. Koronki na jej sukni były wymięte, z ran na ramieniu wciąż sączyła się krew, goście właśnie zakończyli regularną bitwę, a Xander wyglądał na przerażonego jak nigdy, a ona ciągle wierzyła, że istnieje dla nich jakieś _i żyli długo i szczęśliwie_. Nie istniało.

Najszczęśliwsze dni w życiu zdarzają się rzadko. Najszczęśliwsze dni w życiu łatwo mogą zamienić się koszmar, w którym główną rolę odgrywa panna młoda w sukni z koronek idąca samotnie po czerwonym dywanie między rzędami krzeseł i stojących gości w kierunku ołtarza, przy którym nie czeka na nią pan młody, bo pan młody właśnie wyszedł z ratusza, na zewnątrz pada deszcz, zegar wskazuje godzinę 20:30, a smyczki są niedostrojone i dobrze, bo zawsze wiedziała, że _Marsz Weselny_ Wagnera świetnie pasuje do pogrzebów, a krew najlepiej komponuje się z bielą.

Anya usiadła na krześle w pierwszym rzędzie i postanowiła nie płakać. Postanowiła być silna, jak były demon zemsty. Ale czasami łzy nie chcą słuchać i płyną mimo wszystko, spadają na drogą, koronkową sukienkę, w której wygląda jak księżniczka, a ona nie potrafi przestać, bo serce właśnie jej pęka, a ona wie, że na to nie zasługuje, że mimo wszystko na to nie zasługuje. Ale niektóre historie nie mają szczęśliwych zakończeń.


End file.
